The Marx Brothers
The Marx Brothers were an iconic American comedy troupe, led by Julius "Groucho" Marx (1890-1977) and included brothers Harpo and Chico (all stage and film work), Zeppo (in early films), and Gummo (in the stage era). The brothers performed on stage and in a series of successful farcical movies, including A Day at the Races, A Night at the Opera, A Night in Casablanca, Duck Soup, and Animal Crackers, amongst others. Groucho, with his greasepaint moustache, thick cigar, spectacles, and wavy hair, developed the persona of consummate wisecracker and con artist. As a solo performer, Groucho hosted the radio and television game show You Bet Your Life, a series which relied less on the suspense of competition than on the host's patter and rapport with contestants. References *"Groucho glasses," combining Groucho's trademarked spectacles with fake nose, mustache, and (usually) thick eyebrows, are a recurring Muppet prop. **Fozzie wears a pair in The Muppet Movie when he first appears on stage at the El Sleezo Cafe. **Kermit the Frog and friends use the glasses as a disguise when raiding the Mallory Gallery in The Great Muppet Caper. **The Fozzie Bear Action Figure came with a pair. **A Sigma mug places the prop beside Fozzie Bear. **Red Fraggle dons Groucho glasses in the Fraggle Rock episode "The Secret Society of Poobahs." **The Wild Impresario holds a rubber chicken wearing a pair of Groucho glasses in The Ghost of Faffner Hall episode "Notation: The Sign That Gets the Sound." **Elmo can be seen wearing them in Music Works Wonders. **Baby Scooter and Baby Skeeter also wear the glasses as a disguise to get snacks from the kitchen in "Pigerella." **In order to demonstrate that a nose can be used to wear a disguise over it, Wolfgang the Seal wears Similar glasses (bigger nose, no mustache) in Episode 3265. **In the virmup video "Bohemian Rhapsody," Fozzie sports Groucho glasses along with another standard comedy prop, the fake-arrow-through-the-head popularized by Steve Martin. **The reverse side of the Muppet Parodies series of postcards show a small picture of Kermit wearing Groucho glasses. Several Muppet posters were sold shrink-wrapped against a sturdy poster board, donning the same image on a sticker. **The Memorybot uses Groucho glasses as a disguise to fool Elmo in The Best of Elmo 2. **Dr. Beemer wears a pair of glasses while giving Baby Fozzie his checkup in Baby Fozzie Visits the Doctor. **Fozzie is shown wearing the glasses multiple times in the Little Golden Book Fozzie's Funnies. *A Muppet caricature of Groucho, performed by Matt Vogel, appears in Elmo's World: Noses. *Elmo appears as Groucho, Telly Monster as Harpo and Herry Monster as Chico in A Brief History of Motion Pictures *The song "Lydia, the Tattooed Lady," first performed by Groucho Marx in the film At the Circus, was used in The Muppet Show episode 102. *''Duck Soup'' featured Groucho and Harpo Marx in a now famous mirror scene: in an empty hallway, Harpo would mime to be the reflection of Groucho, confusing him in the process. A similar routine appears in The Muppet Show episode 104 featuring Kermit and Robot Kermit. *Spike Milligan assists Sam the Eagle with an oration on The Muppet Show episode 317, in which he comes out on stage representing an English gentleman. However, he speaks in such a thick brogue, that Sam can't understand him and claims he is not speaking the Queen's English. Spike replies in an eyebrow-raising, faux cigar-holding Groucho-Marx pose, "Why should I? She never speaks any of mine." *One of Spike Milligans partners from The Goon Show, Peter Sellers, tended to slip in a Groucho voice every now and again in his career. He appears as a gypsy violinist on The Muppet Show episode 219, being told "play" by the Muppets. Temporarily breaking away from his gypsy voice, Peter said in Groucho style, miming cigar-holding, "Listen, any more talk like that and I will play!" *Gonzo, upon entering George Burns' dressing room in episode 210, is addressed as "One of the Marx Brothers: Groucho, Chico, Harpo and Gonzo." *In The Muppets Go Hollywood, Dick van Dyke catches Fozzie Bear with a bag of cement, planning to add his own signature to the Grauman's Chinese Theatre sidewalk. Fozzie explains, "I know it's crazy -- but, you see, my dream is to be here with all the Hollywood comedian greats, you know? My pawprint right here with them, like Abbott and Costello, and the Marx Brothers, and -- oh, look, the Ritz Brothers!" *In a 1970s Sesame Street segment, David and Maria imagine Gordon with a variety of hairstyles. At one point, David imagines him with "hair like Harpo." *A picture of Groucho adorns Fozzie's locker in The Muppets Take Manhattan. *In Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting, Kermit tries to interview people on the street. He meets Grover, who calls out, "Ice cream! Get your Tootsie-Frootsie ice cream!" This is in reference to a scene from A Day At the Races in which Chico Marx calls out the same thing. *The Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack All Accountant Marching Society, from The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson is a reference to the "Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger, Hungerdunger and McCormack" scene from Animal Crackers. *According to designer Stephen Rotondaro in production notes for The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, "The Mayor of Grouchland is our version of Groucho Marx." *A set of floating Groucho glasses talks to Elmo in Elmo's World: Eyes. The glasses enter to "Hello, I Must Be Going" from Animal Crackers, and in a reference to You Bet Your Life," they prompt Elmo to say the "secret word", which signals a duck to drop from the ceiling. *In Shalom Sesame: "Kids Sing Israel", Moishe Oofnik tries to make a request under the guise of "Groucho Oofnik", complete with Groucho Glasses. *Episode 1576 of Sesame Street features a group of birds called the "Canary Brothers", two of which are named Zeppo and Gummo Marx. *In the video Sing Yourself Silly, Maria and Luis don a pair of Groucho glasses and imitate his cigar-holding pose as they remark "Now that's silly!". *In the storybook I Want to See..., Baby Rowlf's pet fish Tillie wears a pair of Groucho glasses. *The Sesame Street song "Everything's Coming Up Noses" ends with Harvey Fierstein wearing a pair of Groucho Glasses. *An episode of "Monsterpiece Theater" based on the musical Anything Goes, featured dancers in Grouch Glasses singing "Anyone's Nose." *Neon caricatures of the brothers are shown in the background of The Comedy Store in The Jim Henson Hour episode "Miss Piggy's Hollywood". *Mr. Earth does a brief imitation of Groucho using a paper towel tube in Being Green. *The popular "mirror scene" from Duck Soup was recreated in ''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson ''story arc, in which Kismet mirrors Kermit's every move. After Kermit leaves, he comments, "You know, I've always wanted to do that." * In a Tweet dated September 7, 2011, Oscar said, “The only ‘a-peeling’ thing about a banana is the part that goes in the TRASH!” – Grouch Marx, Grouch comedian. Love that guy! http://twitter.com/#!/sesamestreet/status/111453672008978432 ] External links *IMDb Marx Category:Movie References